Comment Fic 1 (Camelot Land)
by sidhefaerie
Summary: 5 comment fills
1. Enchanting

**Characters:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 179  
**1\. Prompt from adsullatta:** Merlin/Morgana-She's all kinds of wrong for him but he can't help coming back again and again.

Enchanting  
He knew he shouldn't be doing this but at this point it's too late. The die has been cast. Actually, it was his pants and they are all the way across the room.

"Merlin!" Morgana moaned as he sucked at her neck.

He opened an eye and looked up. He liked that her cheeks were all pink and her lips are open. He rose up and kissed her on the mouth.

That was all it took for Morgana to roll them over and straddle him with a laugh.

"Now you are my prisoner." Morgana said with a wink.

He should be more afraid but she was naked and he was really aroused.

Merlin grinned then moaned as she lowered herself down on him

Morgana's love of horseback riding was an advantage in this situation. Merlin loved being her horse and responded enthusiastically.

They both cried out each other's name at the same time.

Morgana fell on the floor beside him. "Merlin" how is it that you can always make me do the naughtiest things. "

Merlin laughed. "I'm enchanting!"


	2. Riding Lesson

**Characters:** Gwen, Morgana  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 241  
**2\. Prompt from adsullatta:** Gwen/Morgana-Riding lessons

**Riding Lesson**  
"I don't know, My Lady. It's taller than me. Does it bite? There was one horse that my father was shoeing that gave him a rather nasty bite. Gaius had to sew it back together." Gwen stood there pulling at a one of her pigtails.

"It's a sweet horse. She doesn't bite. Now step on the box then put your foot in the stirrup and swing your other leg over." Morgana said. She was wondering why Uther had given her a servant that didn't know how to ride.

"Can't we just take a walk instead?" Gwen asked.

"No. You have to learn to ride sometime. I have been riding since I was very young and you're my handmaiden now so you have to ride with me. You will love it. I promise." Morgana said.

Gwen sighed. She realized she had no choice in the matter. She didn't know when she was sent to the castle by her father she would have to learn to ride. She wasn't especially fond of horses. She climbed up and got on the horses back.

"There you see nothing to it." Morgana said. She mounted her own horse and the groom followed them as they walked along the road for a while.

Gwen was actually enjoying herself by the time they turned back to the castle.

"Will we ride again tomorrow, My Lady?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Morgana smiled. "I told you that you would love it."


	3. Painting

**Characters:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 153  
**3\. Prompt from sidhe_faerie:** Merlin is a famous artist and he has just hired a new model.

**Painting**  
Merlin looked at his watch and sighed the model was late and he was losing what little sunlight there was these days.

The knock on the door made him jump. He opened the door to see a raven haired beauty standing in front of him.

"I'm Morgana. You had the advert for the artist model?" She was wearing a loose fitting dress and flats.

"Yeah that was me. Come in. I have everything set up. Would you like some tea before we start?" Merlin knew all he would get done is the preliminary sketch at this point so there was a little time to waste.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Morgana dropped the dress to the floor and smiled. "Where do you want me?"

Merlin blushed. "I want you over there on the settee."

Morgana smirked. "I see that. But where do you want me to sit for the painting."

Merlin grinned. "What painting?"


	4. Life of the Party

**Characters:** Gwaine  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 138  
**4\. Prompt from tari_sue: (**Gwaine) We all know you're soft 'cause we've all seen you dancing, we all know you're hard 'cause we've all seen you drinking from noon until noon again — you're the boy with the filthy laugh, the boy from the Arab Strap

**Life of the Party**  
Gwaine always seemed to be the life of the party. The nights at the Rising Sun were never boring with Sir Gwaine in attendance. He was the one at the center of it all. Drinking, dancing, flirting and even fighting on occasion.

He was the one always dancing with every pretty girl in the room. He always seemed to be flirting his way through the kingdom.

The ladies loved him their husbands didn't.

That was where the fighting came in. He was never afraid to defend himself but he would never start the brawl. It was always a brawl by the end of it all.

Gwaine would laugh it off and return the next day to do it all again. That was the way he lived, enjoying every moment until there would be no moments left to enjoy.


	5. Spilling Colors

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 203  
**5\. Prompt from sidhe_faerie:** Arthur/Gwen flowers and kisses.

**Spilling Colors**  
It was a warm summer's day and Gwen wanted nothing more than to pick some fresh flowers for the table in her cottage. There was nothing better than the smell of fresh flowers to put a smile on one's face.

When Gwen had finished her duties for the day at the castle, she decided to walk down to the field full of wildflowers as the sun was setting. She started to pick as many different colors as she could find. What she didn't know was that she was followed by someone who was watching her from the shadows.

Arthur watched as Gwen's bouquet grew larger. He listened to her sing softly to herself in the fading light. He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life as Gwen holding a bouquet of color silhouetted by the setting sun.

Gwen heard a movement behind her and turned to face Arthur approaching. He had a big smile as he walked up to her and leaned down to kiss his love. Gwen smiled against his lips as she was pulled into his arms.

The wildflowers spilled to the ground in a shower of color at their feet as they kissed in the twilight


End file.
